


Like a child

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Summer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Hikaru sapeva che si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare, ma quando sua nipote colpì accidentalmente il ginocchio di Takaki, non poté fare a meno di ridere prima di correre verso di lui.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Like a child

**Like a child**

“Sinistra, sinistra... andiamo, ce la puoi fare!”

“Ma non riesco a vedere niente, onii-chan! Ho paura di colpire qualcosa, obaa-chan ha detto di fare attenzione!”

Hikaru era sulla porta, guardando Yuya che giocava in giardino con i suoi nipoti.

Era estate, e si stava benissimo a Sendai.

Sua madre aveva portato fuori una grossa anguria, e i bambini l’avevano messo al centro del prato, e ora cercavano di romperlo con un lungo bastone.

Yuya si era unito a loro, e pareva che si stesse divertendo tanto quanto loro a dare direzioni per far colpire loro il frutto.

Hikaru sapeva che si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare, ma quando sua nipote colpì accidentalmente il ginocchio di Takaki, non poté fare a meno di ridere prima di correre verso di lui.

La bambina s’era tolta la benda, mordendosi il labbro con un’espressione contrita in viso.

“Onii-chan, ti sei fatto male? Mi dispiace, non riuscivo a vedere dove stessi andando e...” cominciò a scusarsi, ma Yuya si limitò a scrollare le spalle, sorridendole.

“Non fa niente, non ti preoccupare. Sto bene.” la rassicurò, prima di voltarsi verso il fidanzato. “Ha un bel colpo. Tuo fratello ha mai pensato di farle fare baseball?” mormorò, facendo ridere il più piccolo.

“Vieni qui... credo che mia madre abbia tagliato un’altra anguria da mangiare. Lasciamoli giocare qui, sei infortunato.” scherzò, entrando in cucina e prendendo due fette di frutta, porgendone una a Takaki quando tornò in giardino.

“È bellissimo qui, vero?” disse Yuya, dopo averlo ringraziato per l’anguria. “A Tokyo fa troppo caldo d’estate, ma qui si sta bene. Non è troppo caldo.”

Si sedettero sui gradini, e il più piccolo guardò il cielo, prima di rispondere.

“È l’unico motivo per cui sei felice di essere qui? Il tempo?” chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio e sorridendo per fargli sapere che non era serio.

Yuya rise, scuotendo la testa e appoggiandosi contro di lui, lasciando che il più piccolo gli mettesse un braccio intorno alla vita.

“Lo sai che sono felice di essere qui con te, non c’è bisogno di dirlo.” ci pensò per un po’. “E sono anche felice di stare coi bambini. Mi piacciono un sacco.”

“E a me piaci tu quando sei con loro.” rispose Hikaru, sorridendogli e sospirando, soddisfatto. “E comunque, anche io sono felice.”

Rimasero abbracciati sugli scalini, mangiando anguria e poi unendosi di nuovo ai bambini.

Hikaru si sentì strano in principio, ma poi riconobbe la sensazione piacevole.

Era la sensazione di famiglia, lì, con Yuya.

Era la sensazione migliore del mondo.


End file.
